victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
One Thousand Berry Balls
One Thousand Berry Balls is the 7th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 54th episode overall. It aired on December 8th, 2012, the fifth lowest amount of viewers for a Victorious episode. Plot Robbie wants to ask Cat to their school's cowboy luau, the Cow Wow, but Cat feels awkward about it and attempts to run away from him. Eventually, when he catches up with her, he tells her he is going with Gabriella so she doesn't have to run away from him anymore. This greatly disturbs a jealous Cat, and she throws a chair against the wall in the Black Box Theater. At the Cow Wow, Cat sees Robbie with Gabriella, so she takes Sinjin and dances with him so that Robbie would notice and become jealous. Sinjin then kicks Cat in the head when going for a dance move, knocking Cat out. When she regains consciousness, she asks Robbie, who had come to her aid after she got kicked, to stay with her. After Tori and Andre's song, Robbie asks Cat if she wants to know a secret and kisses her. Shocked, she runs away from him and rides her bike home.Plot Subplot André gets Tori a job at the yogurt shop he works at, Yotally Togurt, because she needs to make some money. Tori and Andre eventually get the task of having to give out 1,000 Berry Balls (hence the title). However, because of the strange outfit Tori has to wear in addition to the Berry Balls looking weird, Tori has a very hard time giving them out. Eventually Tori solves this problem by sticking them all in her hat and manages to make it to the Cow Wow in time to sing Here's 2 Us. Trivia *'Absent: 'Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Dan Schneider posted a video of an upcoming episode on YouTube, but then made it private. However, someone else uploaded it to public.Dan's Video *The setting and clothes of the characters represent both the old West and Hawaii. *This is the second time Jade has dressed in Western style clothing, the first being in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. * This is the fourth episode in Season 4 that the episode title is said. *It is unknown why Trina didn't attend to the dance. *This is the second duet of this season. *This is the second time that Tori sings in a duet this season. First was LA Boys on Three Girls and a Moose, *This is the first episode this season that Trina's absent and a song is sung. *This is the second episode that a song is sung, Trina's absent and a name is not used in an episode title. First being Tell Me That You Love Me on The Great Ping Pong Scam *Rex is absent in this episode as well. *Sinjin's sock puppets makes their first appearance in the series. *Ariana Grande tweeted about Cat wearing pigtails for this episode. *This is the third time Cat has worn pigtails. The first time being in Wok Star and the second in April Fools Blank. (fourth depending if the group's flashbacks in The Great Ping Pong Scam are counted) *Nick Jonas was supposedly on set while this episode filmed. *Kellen Mcgee appears in this episode as Georgie, and plays bass guitar. *This is the second time that Kellen Mcgee appears on Victorious, the first being Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. *Avan tweeted a pic of himself dressed as a cowboy on July 12th.Photo *Lane Napper appears in this episode, and he also said that he made the choreography for the episode.Lane Napper's TweetLane Napper in this episode *Matt Bennett's sister, Ally, along with one of Ariana Grande's best friends, Alexa Luria, appeared in this episode as extras. *Burf made his ninth appearance in this episode, after Tori and Jade's Play Date, Driving Tori Crazy, April Fools' Blank, The Blonde Squad, Wanko's Warehouse, Three Girls And A Moose, and Cell Block. *This episode features the song Here's 2 Us performed by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III. *The music video of Here's 2 Us was shown on TheSlap before the episode aired. *This is the second kiss that Robbie and Cat share in the series. *This is the second episode in a row that is mostly about Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie (because Bade is back together, Tori and Andre are working and singing together, and Cat gets jealous of Robbie's date). *'Ending Tagline:' "A wiener?" - Tori *Because of the promo and the link of the episode, many Cabbie fans speculated this to be the episode where Robbie and Cat finally become a couple. Goofs *Even though Tori is broke, she gives a fat boy a dollar to buy the berry ball. This isn't possible because Tori is paid after giving out all thousand. *Even though the boss bought Tori's and Andre's story, mascara cannot fall from their forehead. It is unknown why he didn't realise it. *It is unknown why Trina didn't attend the Cow Wow. Even though she likes to party (as revealed on Ice Cream for Ke$ha) Transcript Click here for the transcript of this episode. Quotes Tori: I'm in! André: She's in! Tori: But, wait. André: He waits. (Cat is talking to Jade and trying to avoid Robbie, when he enters) Jade: Well, think fast, because here he comes. Cat: Quick, hide me! Jade: Where Cat, in my bra? Cat: Oh! (looks) No, that'll never work. Robbie: I just wanted to talk to her, she ran away from me! Why would a girl do that? (Jade walks away) Robbie: Yeah, but you walked away. Robbie: You don't have to keep running away from me. I already asked Gabriella to be my date to the Cow Wow. Cat: Gabriella? Robbie: Mmmhmm. Cat: Well, what'd she say? Robbie: She said "Si". Cat: That means yes! Robbie: I know! I looked it up. Cat: (giggles) Well, yay! You got yourself a pretty girl to take to the Cow Wow. Robbie: Yeah. Well, I just wanted to let you know you don't have to run away from me anymore. Cat: (giggles) Thanks, Robbie. Robbie: See you in class. Cat: K. (Robbie leaves, whistling. Cat takes a chair and hurls it against the wall) Cat: Gabriella...! Gallery Video Gallery Click here to see the video gallery for One Thousand Berry Balls. References 407 407 407 407 407 407